


[豆熊] Fatigue Test

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R19#尚未建立感情基礎 #casual sex
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[豆熊] Fatigue Test

**Author's Note:**

> 妄念慎入  
> 放fefe胡說八道

尚未建立感情基礎下的產物。  
(不喜勿入)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


金建學提前抵達新的城市，那尚在休假期間、且不用值勤，他便一個人，住在四季酒店。

在旁人眼中，貌似是奢華的舉措，但那確實是私人時間，以及所需的低調隱私。他常年維持著規律，無妨偶爾會被人歸類為那種，頑固的性格。

他的行李箱絕不花俏，是鐵灰色的，從外觀看來像是行走的裝甲，彪悍且危險，以至於海關人員決心將其大卸八塊，細細檢查儀上顯示出的各種可疑物件。  
一同過境的同事總問，健身差不了幾天吧？偏偏帶著啞鈴出入境，無疑是增添麻煩，浪費時間。  
但金建學習慣了，他熱愛舉鐵，甚至在那之上還無法滿足，還需妥善使用酒店裏的健身房。

*

金建學結束拉力背肌的訓練，他將毛巾披在頭上，用布料的一角擦拭汗水，然後從縫隙間，窺視著遠處，那個掛在器械上的小子。  
  
那個訓練原應是身體俯趴著，奮力地擠壓股二頭肌，然後才緩緩勾起小腿。在這過程中，身體都要保持著原本的姿態。但或許是那器械的負重，對那小子而言太過沉了。到最後與其說是為了鍛鍊，更像是變相地賣弄誘人的形狀，汗溼的彈性布料全部深陷了進去。

金建學盯著那仰起的臀部，姿勢極其不標準地，一次又一次，真的抬得太高、完全錯誤。  
  
當然，操著不標準的動作沒能伸展幾次，很快地那小子就累癱在器械上，單純休息還不夠似的，非得要將疲憊都化作呻吟。  
那鐵定不是理想上的健身，而是玩樂居多。

事實上，金建學早就注意到了那小子，從他一進到健身房。  
原以為是在跑步機上找到了歸宿，也或許，只是單純被五花八門的路徑模式給吸引，逼逼逼地按得金建學聽得手指都發疼。但沒一會兒，就又流連在一眾的健身器械間，一個換過一個，偶爾發出些擾人心志的哀鳴，連帶夾雜著金建學都聽得懂的熟悉語言。

金建學年輕的時候，曾忍不住操著一口破英文，在健身房裡稱讚陌生人“your body is good“註[1]。此時他想伸手壓下那翹起的臀部，也是真實衝動。他被這種念頭嚇得喉底一緊，還沒咽進喉嚨裡的水差點噴了出來，幸好他只處在思考的階段，尚未執行，若是，真的這樣做的話...  
會被送進警局的，無庸置疑。

健身房裡也沒幾個人，直到確信對方是落單的，金建學這才抓起隨身水瓶想要接近。只是，走到一半又折了回來，挑了個19KG的壺鈴，選用最為專業的舉鐵方式接近對方。

「你姿勢不大正確。」金建學道貌岸然，一臉嚴肅地說，「這樣練不到對的地方。」

趴在器械上的那小子回頭，毫無表情的瞬間有些冷冽，像是藏身叢林的致命貓科，隨時會撲上來咬斷獵物的脖頸，咆哮著與你何干。  
「佔用到？」那小子皺著眉問，齒唇納悶地微啟，裏頭像正含著晶瑩的液體，然後一股香氣便襲了上來，不是常聞見的香水味。讓人想起絲絨，柔軟、而且是墨色的，但不能稱之為深邃，反而是熠熠生輝的色澤。

「抱歉，我只是一時興起。」他啞著聲音說，或許平時是容易過敏的體質，還帶著些鼻音，「你先用吧？」  
金建學還沒反應過來，那小子便歪著腦袋，露出一臉迷茫的樣子，從器械上緩緩爬起，霎時竟變得遲鈍而無害。  
那瞬間，在腦中所構築的所有想像，皆全數崩潰。原來，那不是嚴肅且禁慾的；而不過只是由巧克力和鮮奶油交融而成的，柔滑ganache。

搭訕的局促一瞬間便緩和下來，金建學赫然想起，肌肉本就是施力的時候才能顯得線條好看，於是他又咻咻地做了兩輪拉舉表演，鋪張地炫耀後，便自顧自地傾身靠近。  
「我可以？」金建學輕輕揚首示意，他伸出手，那大抵是想用指頭去輕觸對方的肌肉，感受肌膚下的收縮，但同時，為了表示自己尚且是一位紳士，他扯下身上的毛巾，禮貌性地披在對方的腰上。

如果，對方介意觸碰，那便隔著一層布料，也是可以。

*

肘心輕輕碰觸湧出的水，金建學知道那處皮膚最為細嫩敏感。  
他不明白為何會為了一個初識的人，悉心照料水溫，然後，才讓管口抵住狹窄的甬道，讓那透明且溫熱的波紋，滑進股間，隨之聽見那在健身房裡，早已變得熟悉的呻吟聲。  
當然漫溢出來的液體，最終都會順著腿根流下來。

如果將之歸類為一夜情，相性合得來，就留下聯絡方式，能夠期待往後還能有什麼深刻發展；若不合，也無謂抱歉什麼的，就當作是一次性失敗。但畢竟來日方長，金建學總是想留下好印象。  
只要那副身體稍微動搖了，或是眼裏蘊含著不悅的光芒，那金建學便立刻放輕力道⋯

比體溫高出一些的水流，狹隘的空間本就無法全數吞嚥，一旦猶疑，就立刻蔓延得到處都是。

「夠了。」  
佈滿汗滴的緋色身軀，在朦朧中，被淫慾掠住而劇烈顫抖，炙熱來到腿間、又迅速地埋進下腹。  
藏在寬廣胸膛裡的那小子，便不受控地蹭著想逃。  
「⋯我說夠了⋯」  
那竄進腸道裏的液體沒有形狀、肆無忌憚地擴張領地。有時滲出一點，有時，又再浸入了一點；腳趾蜷縮著忍耐，最終亦無法阻止那些像虵螣一般、細微的聲音嘶嘶作響，偏偏要鑽進尤為軟弱惶恐的地方去。  
「你快點拿開⋯！」

結果放進去的還是有些多了。

「這樣會不舒服？⋯」金建學明知故問，趕緊把水關上。

被生理支配而擺佈的時候，那小子狠狠咬著自己的手背；彷彿是困在陷阱裡，介於野性與馴化之間的暴躁小獸，偶爾露出不甘心的神情，一雙黑瞳沐浴在熱氣中，是融化的黑膠唱片，流光溢彩，令人無法移開視線。  
「廢話⋯既然知道的話就快點弄完⋯」

「你的眼神可真兇悍⋯」  
金建學被這突然的改變弄得有些意外，從後方緊緊抱著他，一心想剝開那強撐在臉上的倔強姿態。那小子或許正在鬧情緒，冷眼一抬、繃緊著背脊，彷彿試圖壓抑著什麼，但脖頸後方猶如敏感的開關，輕輕觸碰後，或許，就再也無法全數憋吞下來。  
那金建學就惡意地對著那裏，呼一口熱氣。

「啊！⋯」

透明的液體終於停不下來；無論是昂首的前端，還是那正被啟開的穴，都一併流了出來。

那小子最後也只能摀著臉，聲音微顫。  
「鬱悶死了⋯我就不應該答應。」

濕透的衣襬幾近透明，底下那略掩的大腿，乍看彷彿是成色極佳的象牙。

「⋯我倒覺得，你難堪的樣子十分漂亮。」  
金建學看著對方緊閉雙眼，因為忍耐而低下的臉龐，有些心動，結果便不計代價地據實以告。  
結果對方沒有接受，反而咬著下唇，一臉厭惡。

金建學帶著粗繭的手指插了進去，和柔軟的水不同，急躁地將剩餘的都掏流出來。隨之置換的淫靡聲音，黏膩在指節上，溫熱所包覆的每一處，都正強烈地排拒著，沒過多久，金建學就把體貼忘得一乾二淨，即便沒有液體殘留在體內了，金建學仍在深處盲目擾弄。  
畢竟，終於徵得了同意，就這麼簡單地從這狀況解脫，也太可惜了。

就算到了床上，金建學雙手攀在床頭的杆上，那強硬的姿勢仍讓人聯想到，是否還在持續無止盡的背肌訓練，只可惜被架在身下、那微不足道的負重，根本難以拮抗激烈而反覆的操作。  
「剛還⋯想誇⋯呃⋯」於是那未說完的話語，又在那頻繁的進出中，被撞得破碎而嘶啞。  
即便是，那踢在金建學胸口的力道也不小，但終沒能讓這瘋狂的操練活動停下。  
「⋯別這麼野蠻⋯」

只有嘴角微微上揚的時候，金建學看起來頗有那副欺負人的惡趣味。  
「打算把那堆槓鈴全丟了。」他說。

挺到最深的時候，都不知那是人類筋肉的極限，還是負重的極致表現，皆被逼入絕境。攀在金建學身上的手臂用盡全力地摟緊，最終一點聲音都發不出來；愉悅就從細小的裂縫延展開來，彷彿下一刻就要毫無預警地分崩離析。  
金建學一把遏住那小子的下顎，讓他仰起臉，好去啃咬他的唇。  
  
「以後上你就好。」

*

呂煥雄驚魂未定，不知所措，坐在機長位上，有點懵。

「檢查單完成。」坐在旁邊的副機長說。  
呂煥雄故作鎮定地執起話筒，「客艙準備好了嗎？⋯好。」  
然後，他強壓著紛亂的思緒，片刻才轉頭看清了那糾纏了一晚的男人，當然還有那成堆令人印象深刻的鍛鍊教學。  
「通知塔台可以出發。」呂煥雄生硬地對副機師說。

這架波音777不出幾秒就會升空。

呂煥雄將手放在油門桿上，開始進入滑行。  
對正跑道之後，幾秒鐘過去，身邊的那個低沉的聲音便盡職地讀出速度。  
耳裡的空氣像被壓縮了一樣昏脹，呂煥雄不斷推進、加速，直到再也不能回頭的決斷速度。  
頻繁接受訓練的他，得以將每個操作都記憶在身體深處，他俐落地抬輪。機組起飛的時候，速度往往快得由不得後悔。

在空中，從座艙的右前方而來的陽光十分強烈，連臉上的墨鏡都毫無用處，也或許是來自那人的目光更加炙烈，正一道、一道地燒在呂煥雄臉上，熱得他發昏發疼。  
  
呂煥雄微抬右翼，開始盤旋轉向。今天班次不多，與塔台的溝通也十分順利，好像才過了二十分鐘，就進入巡航高度，呂煥雄終於得以從緊湊忙碌的起飛作業緩過神來，啟開自動駕駛。  
「可以通知客艙開始供餐了。」呂煥雄說。

然而，副機師卻自顧自地說著：「⋯到那邊的時候。」一邊伸手關閉了安全帶警示燈。  
「還一起健身嗎？」

呂煥雄瞥了一眼坐在後方的飛航組員，看似正埋頭於表格上計算航程，所幸沒聽見這不合時宜的談話，但還是被通話記錄器全錄了進去。  
「能遵守駕駛艙紀律嗎？不要說些不相關的。」呂煥雄低聲告誡。

「好嚴厲啊⋯」副機師看著高度計上的顯示，「都超過三萬英尺了。」  
呂煥雄沒去搭理，他滿腦袋都正思索著，無論如何要請公司重新思考機組間的相性問題。

「你是真沒看過新的機組名單？」金建學有些好奇地問。

呂煥雄臉一紅。  
「⋯難得休假太過鬆懈了，現在覺得根本是人生失誤。」然後他扶額遮掩，卻也掩不住那被陽光曬得通紅的臉頰。

金建學看著那包覆在制服下的身軀，似乎很不自在，像被束縛了一樣。  


仿若是那一夜縱情的完全反面。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 註[1] BV1Ph411Z7ka, 08:45


End file.
